


Brown

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown

 

 

Chapter 11: Colours: Brown

**Title:** Brown  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
 **Summary:** Jack tries to give something up for Lent and fails ...  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** PG13  
  
 **Previous colours in this series:**[ **http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/170891.html#cutid1**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/170891.html#cutid1)

Drip

Drip

Drip

“This is like bloody water torture!” Jack growled at Ianto, pulling against the restraints that held him securely to the hard wooden chair he was sat on.

“You should have thought about that before you gave up doughnuts for Lent.” Ianto smirked. “You yourself agreed the punishment if you failed.”

“It's all Gwen's fault, she bought them into the hub, punish her.”

“She didn't force you to eat them.”

“As good as, they were sat there on the table all covered in sugar and delicious looking.”

“Self restraint not a word in your vocabulary then, obviously.” Ianto replied as peeked a look at the coffee machine, the dark brown liquid still filtering through with it's constant drips. “If you had kept away from Starbucks and therefore not failed at your forfeit as well you wouldn't be in this position.”

“Surely you didn't really expect me to go a whole twenty four hours without a single cup of coffee?”

“You agreed to the forfeit, you knew the consequences and don't call me Shirley.” Ianto smirked.

“What? I didn't?”

Ianto sighed loudly. “I really need to expand your movie knowledge.”

“I still don't get it?”

“No matter, so as you can't be trusted to stay away from coffee for the allotted time you get to suffer the second forfeit.” Ianto told him and turned back to the coffee machine and smiled at the sight before him, the pot full of the perfect brown liquid.

“You are evil Jones, you know that?” Jack groaned, watching as Ianto picked up the coffee pot and poured some into a clear glass mug. As Ianto added a splash of milk and the liquid turned a slightly lighter shade of brown he was practically drooling down his chin. “It's almost eight hours since I last had coffee Ianto, please I'm already getting withdrawal symptoms.”

“I know of a way to distract you, but I don't know if I trust you enough to open your shackles.”

Jack's eyes widened. “If you mean what I think you mean, then by all means cuff me to the bed.”

“Now that's an idea.” Ianto grinned, stirring a teaspoon of sugar into his coffee and then taking a sip.

“Please, just one sip.” Jack begged as he watched Ianto drink.

Ianto moved closer to him, mug still in hand and drained the contents before leaning down and pressing his lips to Jack's, Jack's tongue sliding straight into his mouth as soon as he parted his lips. Jack's tongue exploring every inch, moaning softly into his lovers mouth as he tasted him along with the lingering hint of coffee.

Jack pulled back panting softly. “Take me to bed Ianto, distract me.”

“Soon Jack , soon.” Ianto replied, dropping to his knees and opening Jack's trousers. “As long as you never call me Shirley again.”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, confused again but all thoughts were forgotten as Ianto's mouth swallowed him whole.

The End.


End file.
